


A Long Awaited Trip

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fanfiction, Modern, Multi, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Celica reaches the age of eighteen and is finally allowed to leave on a journey through Valentia, taking her dear friends and companions to explore the world she has yet to see.





	A Long Awaited Trip

Excitement coursed through the four teens as they packed their bags quickly, bringing everything they thought would be needed. Clothes, snacks, and unneeded items were placed inside a rented RV.

Celica pondered what else she may need, and just took anything she found useful and could help her pass the time. Mae, bringing everything she could fit, Boey accommodating and bringing even more, while Genny neatly placed items around. Saber grew worrisome, wondering if all of their luggage would actually fit into this large, but limited vehicle.

For years, Celica had dreamed of touring the continent of Valentia, since being limited to the priory. After becoming a young adult, Nomah gave her the freedom to do as she wishes, and her first wish was to tour the land she has never seen.

Mae, Boey, and Genny also having that same dream, wished to travel with her, a road trip of close friends would only make the experience even better. Saber agreeing to be their designated driver and adult supervision.

"You almost ready lass?" Saber asked, sitting in the driver's seat. "You don't need to make every spec perfect and clean." She hurried to make the van as clean and neat as possible with the mass of their conjoined items.

"Almost Saber, just trying to give everyone enough room." Boey and Mae laid down on the top of the bunk beds accompanying the living space. "I'm not really getting any help." She giggled as Mae and Boey hid in pillows.

After putting everything in order, they set off on their adventure across the land of Valentia. The endless blue sky marked the start of this beautiful time of youth.

~

The first hours of the trip had been rather boring, Mae sleeping, Boey eating from a bag of chips, Genny drawing in a notebook, and Celica jamming to music as Saber drove. Without much things to really do, and the only thoughts were to sing along to the popular songs of the radio.

"So where is our first location?" He said, glancing at the redhead as she sang to the radio. "You actually have a plan, right?" Celica continued to sing and nodded while she pulled out a large folded map from the glove box.

"Our first stop is the camping site near the capital of Zofia, the large forest has an ever larger lake in the middle and is perfect for sightseeing and cooling off on a hot summer day, at least, that's what I've read about." She mumbled to herself after, thinking of the perfect way to make this trip perfect.

It would be a long trip, over two days before the target destination, and it would mark of a free adventure across the country of Zofia.

~

They had stopped at a nearby truck stop, restaurants, and an average shopping center to browse. Everyone parted ways to grab something to eat or to look around at things to buy. The sun was setting into what seemed to be a crimson sky accompanied by orange and yellow.

Celica inspected a souvenir shop, wanting to pick something up from everywhere she had gone. There was a small charm, a fragment of what looked like an emerald shard that was used as a necklace attachment. She couldn't resist it, and bought it, only to put it on immediately, reminding her of a certain green haired boy she missed dearly.

Mae and Boey eventually met up, and she forced him to carry all of her bags of accessories and makeup she had bought.

Genny walked around, trying free samples of foods and not knowing where exactly she was going, but continued to explore the center.

Saber went to a bar and decided to drink to his heart's content, paying no mind to the ending of the day.

They all eventually met up at a central restaurant that had just about everything you could want. All of them were able to try and see new things never experienced before, dreams becoming a reality bit by bit.

Cold air flew through the wind as the moon shone through the starry sky, sitting on top of their RV, the five of them stared off into the endless diamonds of the sky. There first night of this new journey, and it made this experience as a renewal.

"I think I'm going to head inside now, coming to Boey?" Saber said and Boey nodded and both hopped off the roof and headed inside. The two of them had always been close, but now it had evolved into something more.

Leaving the three ladies to themselves, Mae hummed to herself, slightly kicking her legs back and forth. Something seemed to be troubling her, the carefree vibe was replaced with a more stressing or worried aura around her.

"Is something wrong Mae?" Genny asked, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "You seem like something is bothering you." Mae took in a long breath, closing her eyes as if to calm herself down.

"It's nothing really, just scared of what's out there, the only one of us that truly has been around was Saber, yet, I don't know what's out there. I want to have fun and enjoy this trip, but I'm just not sure what's out there and it makes me nervous." She said through shaky breaths, Celica bringing her into an embrace.

"It's alright Mae, I think all of us are a little nervous. I was isolated as a child, and then brought to the priory as an orphan, so I know how you feel, I've never seen the world either. All of these new things shock me, but instead of fearing what's out there, I embrace it as what makes this world." Celica rubbed soft circles along her back, comforting her close friend.

After calming down, Mae headed inside, leaving Genny and Celica along with the stars. Genny was always a quiet person, but it seems as if she had opened up so much in this one day.

"Celica, is there anyone in your life that is essential to you?" Celica closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky to feel the cold breeze. "You've never shown romantic interest in anyone, yet, you seem to have this lock on your heart for one person/

A long silence filtered between the two, Celica having this uneasiness in her. Memories of the past were some things that have been tried to push away from her present mind with others, let alone herself.

"When I was living with my Grandpapa, there was this boy named Alm. At first, I despised him, I didn't care for anyone at that point, my family is gone, no one to call my loved ones, it was a traumatic childhood. It was Alm that opened up my heart to the world, and helped make me into the person that I am." Celica's face grew a warming smile, this hot aura emanating from her, showing the love in her heart. "I miss Alm dearly, I'd hope that I'd be able to reunite with him on this journey, but I don't even know if he is still living in that village." Tears began to fall from her face, drops falling to the ground.

"Celica, if he means that much to you, then you have to cross paths again, your heart is drawn to him, and I'm sure that he is thinking of you as much as you think of him." Genny patted her back and headed to bed after bidding her a good night.

The redhead took some time to pray to her goddess Mila, grasping the emerald between her hands, praying for Alm's safety as she has done for years.

"Mila keep Alm and us safe....." She whispered to herself before heading inside.

The RV having two bunk beds, Mae and Genny sleeping on both top bunks, Saber's arm draped around Boey, holding him close on one of the bottom bunks. Celica smiled at the sleeping couple and her two other friends sound asleep. She slipped into the other bottom bed and fell asleep once hitting the pillow.

~

The sun and birds woke Celica up, signaling her awakening to the brand new day. Boey had been clinging to Saber as if his life depended on it, and Saber was still sound asleep, looking so peaceful.

"Good morning Celica, don't wake up the lovers, Saber gets cranky in the morning and Boey gets moody," Mae said excitedly but whispering at the same time. "Boey has never been so happy, and for once Saber can actually stand someone longer than a few hours, they are perfect for each other." Mae's face was full of content and happiness, she was known to be the ultimate wingwoman, being the one who hooked the two up once Boey was an adult.

Celica stretched and went to go to the shower room at the stop with Mae and Genny, the water felt nice and warm with the morning air. After getting dry and dressing, the three went out for breakfast and walked around a bit.

Boey and Saber woke up shortly after, waking up to a fluttering of kisses upon both faces. Saber let Boey do as he wished and ended up taking all of the kisses. After that, the two decided to go shower together and meet up with the girls.

As the five met up, they conversed and planned out their trip. Celica navigated the way with Saber on how to get to Zofia Capital to go to the campsite, leaving Boey to mess and tease with Saber as they drove, and Mae and Genny to play games and enjoy other activities.

~

Three days went by, and endless green of trees pass the RV through the drive. So many stops and sightseeing, it was like a dream to drive so far away from home, and finally be free. The group experienced all types of weather, terrain, and people, the diversity of the land was so brand new, and all of them had been entranced into the scenery.

Celica grew anxious as they neared the capital, the city was so well built and beautiful, it was hard to understand that her father had been the leader of the country. Currently, under the rule of Desaix, she had been worried on if Zofia was under a true ruler, but pushed the idea aside.

When pulling up into the campsite, they registered for a site around the lake and pulled into the designated area. The five stepped out of their vehicle and smelled, tasted, and felt the feeling of the absolute wilderness. The air was so crisp and sharp, the air cool and refreshing.

"Eww eww eww!" Mae complained as she had seen a bug.

"Mae! It's nature, did you not expect to see bugs" Boey said

"Wait! Guys, you didn't put your bug repellent on!" Genny chased the two as they went around running crazy.

"Well lass, there they go, why don't we go round them all up and go swimming?" Saber smirked and looked to Celica for leadership.

"I think that's a splendid idea Saber." She smiled and ran with Saber to catch the rest of their ragtag group.

An air of youth, a time to be alive.

~

The five were swimming in the lake, splashing, stroking, and having a great time. Saber and Boey rented a boat to have a romantic time together, while the girls floated in tubes.

The air felt great, the water cooling them off from a summer's day. Everything felt so right and perfect.

Once drying off, they decided to have a barbeque, having lots of meats and sides to go along with their big feast. Celica felt more alive than she ever had, feeling a sense of new life.

As they drove in, they were given an event list, tonight would be a large bonfire in the middle of the campsite. Genny had asked if they could all go together, and no one had the heart to tell her no, they all thought the idea was perfect after all.

As night fell upon the camp, the group made its way to the area where the event was being held. So many people had been there, Saber laid down a large blanket and they had all sat down, feeling the heat of the engulfing flames.

"It really is beautiful," Boey said, sitting in between Saber's legs as Saber wrapped his arms around him.

Everyone agreed, the bonfire was massive, embers floating through the sky. Celica felt so at peace, out with her friends, experiencing new things, she was so content. Until she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a mop of green hair facing her, a bright smile, and tears falling from the man's face.

"Celica.......?"


End file.
